Passion Dramatique
by Istya-Aranna
Summary: Une rencontre, un amour, un drame. C'est ce que Lucy se rappellerait probablement le plus durant toute sa vie. Ce fut court mais tellement important. Ce chaleureux sentiment qui devient progressivement une sorte de poison qui se propage. Son plus grand amour maintenant disparu, qu'allait-elle faire? Voici l'histoire courte, dramatique et passionnée de Lucy et Zeref.


Hello chers lecteurs !

Me revoici avec un OS sur le ZeLu. Oui, assez étrange comme couple. Moi même, je n'en ai pas lu beaucoup je dois dire !

Sur ce, j'espère que cet OS vous plaira ! ;)

 **One-shoot: Passion dramatique.**

C'était un jour normal dans la ville de Magnolia. Un de ces rares jours où, pour l'instant du moins, les membres de la guilde de Fairy Tail n'avaient pas endommagés quoi que ce soit dans la ville ou dans leur QG. En effet, personne ne s'était encore battu, ce qui intriguait mais appréciait notre jeune fille blonde. Elle était en train d'avaler goulûment et de savourer chaque saveur du nouveau cocktail de Mirajane et se prenait parfois à rêvasser en profitant du calme. Un calme qui était notamment dû au fait que son partenaire n'était pas encore arrivé à la guilde et surtout dû à la raclée qu'ils avaient reçu par Erza lors la soirée précédente. Une soirée qui lui avait valu d'être légèrement brûlée à la main et de porter un bandage. Malheureusement pour elle, sa sérénité ne dura pas plus longtemps.

_ «Luuuuuuuuuuuuuuce! _Cria une voix en l'étreignant._  
_ Hey Natsu! Tu... tu me brûles là...  
_ Ah merde! _S'exclama t-il._ »

Elle le vit s'asseoir, essoufflé, devant elle. La jeune fille n'eut pas eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'elle le vit pendre son fantastique cocktail et le boire d'une traite, comme si c'était un vulgaire verre d'eau. Elle soupira, habituée, et vit Mirajane et Levy lui lancer des regards compatissants. Elle le regarda de nouveau et le vit, étonnement, en une sorte de réflexion intense à la Natsu. Elle attendit patiemment et aperçut Happy entrer dans la guilde en volant et en portant un gros sac. A cette vue, le jeune homme sembla retrouver la mémoire d'un coup et s'approcha assez près, voir trop près, de la jeune fille en un éclair sous la surprise de cette dernière qui eut un geste de recul.

_ «Hey Luce! Ça te dit de venir avec nous pêcher à la rivière dans la foret? Ça fait longtemps qu'on est pas sortis tous les 3! _Fit Natsu, enthousiaste._  
_ Euh... je ne sais pas Natsu... j'avais prévu de rentrer tôt pour continuer mon roman et-  
_ Mais Luuuuuuce! _Dit-il en se plaignant._ »

Voyant sa bouille de bébé de nouveau sortie, comme à chaque fois qu'elle devait accepter quelque chose, elle soupira et hocha la tête. Celui-ci ne put continuer sa joie et, dans son élan, balança le verre de cocktail à l'autre bout de la guilde pile poil là se trouvait Grey. Mais... avant qu'une énième guerre éclate entre ces deux là, la chevalière rousse leur lança un regard tueur qui les cloua sur place. Le dragon slayer recula lentement vers sa partenaire qui ricanait discrètement. Il la regarda et lui lança un regard impatient. Elle sourit et se leva avant de le suivre dehors et de faire un signe et de s'exclamer 'A plus tard' à sa très chère guilde.

Sur la route, la constellationiste assista à l'enthousiasme sans retenue de son partenaire qui le rendais si mignon et ne put s'empêcher de le rejoindre dans sa joie illimité. Il était tellement excité que Lucy ne savait pas comment c'était possible de ressentir une émotion aussi forte en sois sans exploser. Tout d'un coup, il s'enflamma (au sens propre comme un sens figuré) et s'écria:

_ «Je sens que je vais devenir mage de rang S la semaine prochaine!  
_ Je n'en doute pas Natsu. _Affirma_ _la mage._ »

En effet, le départ pour l'Ile Tenro était prévu pour dans 4 jours et elle ne préférait même pas imaginer de devoir affronter son adorable partenaire. Elle l'écoutait parler de combats, de combats et encore de combats, de sa grande force et sa supériorité face à Erza ou Luxus. La jeune fille ria lentement en s'imaginant la scène habituelle de la peur de Natsu envers Erza. En même temps... cette démone aux cheveux rouges était redoutable. Ils continuèrent avec bonne humeur jusqu'à leur arrivée à la rivière. Ils s'installèrent sur l'herbe fraîche et verdoyante et Natsu commença à pécher précipitamment, vraiment trop excité. Lucy était un peu gênée, elle qui n'avait jamais pêché de sa vie à cause de son père qui disait que 'C'était pour les pauvres et les bons à rien', regardait Happy avec un petit sourire reconnaissant quand il lui montra les gestes. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de rajouter une phrase vaniteuse à son sujet ce qui lui valu d'être éclaboussé par la mage aux clefs. A chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux tenait quelque chose c'était comme si ils étaient à la foire, un vrai bordel. Finalement... après une bonne heure de rigolade, Natsu avait attrapé 9 poissons, Happy 6 et seulement 1 par Lucy. Cette dernière, vraiment pas douée, vit son bracelet s'envoler dans les cieux et atterrir plus loin dans la forêt alors qu'elle venait de retomber sur les fesses suite à un glissement.

_ «Aye... tu es vraiment nulle Lucy! _S'esclaffa le chat bleu._  
_ Même Mirajane est plus douée! _Ria Natsu avec lui._  
_ Pff. _Fit-elle en faisant la moue._  
_ Ahah! On rigole Lucy! _S'exclama son compagnon avec un grand sourire._ »

Il l'enlaça en passant un bras autour de ses fines épaules en riant. Elle le regarda et lâcha un petite rire également mais, avant qu'elle n'ait pût dire quoi que ce soit:

_ «Natsu! Happy! _S'écria une voix au loin._  
_ Lisanna? Que fais-tu là? _Demanda Natsu en apercevant son amie_.  
_ Bah je vous cherchais pour passer du temps avec vous, comme avant, et Mira-nee m'a dit que vous seriez là.  
_ Aye.. on admire les performances pitoyables de Lushhyyy. _Finit-il en se faisant pincer les joues par la concernée._  
_ Tais toi saleté de chat! _Ajouta t-elle._  
_ T'as qu'a venir avec nous! _Proposa le mage._ »

La jeune Strauss acquiesça avec un sourire et pris place aux côtés de son compagnon d'enfance. La jeune blonde leur signifia qu'elle allait chercher son bracelet qui ne devait sûrement pas être loin mais ne reçu aucune réponse. Elle soupira alors et alla chercher son bracelet sans un mot en s'enfonçant dans la vaste forêt. C'est vrai qu'être ignorée ainsi par son plus proche partenaire la blessait mais elle savait qu'il avait besoin de rattraper le temps perdu avec Lisanna, qui était d'ailleurs adorable. Pour revenir à l'objet perdu... elle cherchait avec attention dans les moindres recoins. Lucy ne comprenait pas pourquoi le sol de cette forêt, pourtant si agréable, n'était pas beaucoup foulé. Là-bas, tout était coloré et on pouvait entendre le chant de plusieurs oiseaux qui voulaient dominer. 'Ah... maintenant que j'y pense... je crois que c'est car ils savent que celui qui crame tout dans Fiore habite dans le coin...' Se remémora t-elle. Voilà, finalement... elle comprenait pourquoi ils avaient peur, elle-même aurait un peu peur si elle ne le connaissait pas aussi bien. Due à cette explication, elle fut surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit des traces de pas fraîches. Se mordant la lèvre, elle décida de les suivre. Elle prit à gauche puis à droite et encore à droite... bref... un vrai labyrinthe, puis, à un moment, elle aperçut une grande luminosité quelques mètres devant elle et accéléra le pas. Elle atterrit dans un petit bosquet, où une énième partie de cette longue rivière passait, et regarda attentivement le cerf qui buvait devant elle sans se soucier du reste. Elle sortit enfin de sa rêverie lorsqu'elle vit l'animal partir en courant et remarqua la silhouette qui se dressait non loin d'elle.

_ «Qui es-tu? _Demanda t-elle, étonnée.»_

Elle ne reçu aucune réponse. Elle en profita donc pour le regarder plus attentivement de haut en bas. Il avait des cheveux mi-longs noirs et des yeux de la même couleur où transparaissait une certaine émotion qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier. Vestimentairement, il avait un collier où pendait un médaillon rond et il portait une robe noire au bordures dorées surmontée d'une toge blanche. D'ailleurs, en arrivant en bas, elle remarqua une lueur qui brillait juste à côté de lui. Elle vu que c'était l'objet qu'elle recherchait et elle s'approcha mais fut vite arrêtée.

_ «Ne t'approches pas plus près! _Hurla t-il._ »

Elle se raidit brusquement. Tout d'abord, elle ne pensait pas du tout qu'il parlerais et, surtout, qu'il lui parle sur ce ton. Mais... il y avait aussi quelque chose dans sa voix qui l'attristait et qui lui faisait un peu peur, elle se sentait comme 'obligée' de s'arrêter, comme si c'était une question de vie ou de mort. N'ayant jamais été dans cette situation, elle ne sût comment réagir. Elle fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

_ «Je ne te veux pas de mal je te le promets. J'aimerais juste récupérer ce bracelet à tes pieds.»

Il la regarda et parut enfin comprendre à partir de quelques secondes. Il regarda à ses pieds et il semblait tellement absorbé qu'il ne remarqua pas que la jeune blonde se dirigeait vers lui. Il sursauta lorsqu'il vit la main gracieuse de Lucy reprendre son dû. Il la dévisagea, comme terrifié. La jeune fille ne comprenait pas cette réaction, croyant que ça venait d'elle, elle examina discrètement son physique et ses vêtements mais rien ne semblait clocher. Elle le scruta de nouveau et, prise d'une certaine compassion, lui dit:

_ «Je suis Lucy.»

Elle prit de force la main de l'homme qui lui faisait face rapidement pour la lui serrer et la retira promptement. Le brun la regarda longuement avec des yeux écarquillés. Lorsqu'elle l'avait touché, il s'était senti comme apaisé... cela faisait des siècles qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ça. C'était la première fois qu'il arrivait à toucher quelqu'un sans enclencher sa magie destructrice. Curieux et stupéfait, il leva sa main et tendit son index tremblant vers la jeune fille qui ne comprit pas tout de suite et lui toucha la joue. Rien ne s'était encore passé. Il la regarda, en proie à de nombreuses questions intérieures. Les oiseaux s'était arrêtés de chanter, comme s'ils avaient senti l'atmosphère bizarre qui émanait du bosquet et on entendait que le bruit de l'eau de la rivière qui coulait. Il la toucha une deuxième fois, mais avec plus de douceur et de curiosité, et elle éprouva instantanément une sensation indéchiffrable s'emparer d'elle, comme si son corps réagissait contre son gré à une sorte de réaction chimique lorsque ses yeux noirs se plantèrent dans les siens. Bouleversée par ce qu'elle ressentait elle s'éloigna de quelques pas, ne sachant que faire.

_ «LUCY! H _urla une voix lointaine._ »

Elle reconnu la voix de Natsu, apparemment inquiet. Elle regarda de nouveau l'homme mystérieux qui se tenait devant elle et il la regarda en retour. Son esprit chamboulé et décontenancé, elle se dirigea lentement en marchant à l'envers vers le chemin qui sortait du bosquet tout en scrutant l'inconnu devant elle comme si elle voulait s'assurer qu'il ne ferait rien de fourbe. Plus les mètres s'agrandissaient entre eux, plus elle sentit la pression qui été en elle se desserrer. Elle ne put détacher ses yeux de lui jusqu'à la fin de sa route, jusqu'à ce que les arbres bloquent sa vue. Ce fut alors à ce moment qu'elle ressentit qu'un lien venait de se briser et qu'une certaine libération de son esprit venait de se produire. Elle inspira profondément et commença à courir pour retrouver son meilleur ami. En fait... elle n'avait pas eu peur... c'était une émotion étrange mais pas désagréable. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait, elle errait dans la forêt en courant à toute vitesse jusqu'à qu'elle se cogne contre quelque chose de dur. Elle leva vite la tête et, soulagée comme jamais, sauta au cou de son partenaire quand elle le découvrit.

_ «Lucy! Tu vas bien? _S'empressa de demander Natsu._  
_ Oui je crois... _Répondit la blonde._  
_ Tu étais où?! Quand j'ai découvert que tu étais partie je t'ai cherché partout mais je n'arrivais pas à sentir ton odeur, c'était étrange. _Expliqua celui-ci._ »

La constellationiste se demanda si elle devait parler du bref et étrange échange qui s'était passé et décida qu'elle le garderait pour elle, enfin pour le moment du moins. Elle vit Happy et Lisanna arriver en portant tout le matériel et les poissons pêchés et prit quelques trucs pour les soulager.

Elle répondit juste à Natsu 'Ne t'inquiètes pas, rentrons.'. C'est ainsi que Lucy repartie avec ses amis, un peu gênée par les nombreuses questions qu'ils lui posaient. Ils venaient tout juste de passer la porte de leur guildel' que le scénario habituel recommença... Grey lança une vanne à Natsu qui répondit en balançant le premier truc qui lui venait sous la main: un poisson fraîchement pêché et la 'guerre' recommença. Lucy ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire habituel et partit s'asseoir avec Levy et Wendy. Malgré ses amies et les conversations enthousiastes avec elles, la blonde ne put s'empêcher de penser à l'homme aux cheveux noirs rencontrés précédemment et se mit à s'enfermer dans sa bulle sans faire attention aux autres, en proie à ses réflexions.

_ «Lucy-chan? Tu es avec nous? _L'interrogea Levy._  
_ A-ah euh oui oui désolée. _Répondit-elle._  
_ Tu es sûre que ça va? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. _S'inquiéta Wendy._  
_ En vérité... j'ai assez mal à la tête. Je vais rentrer et me reposer je vous vois demain les filles.»

La demoiselle fit ses au revoir à sa guilde, en rassurant Natsu Happy et Erza (qui se lamentait d'être une mauvaise amie) au passage, puis elle partit. Quand elle rentra, elle prit une douche tiède puis, quand elle eut fini, elle s'habilla de manière décontractée. Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain et alla dans sa chambre, elle crut faire une crise cardiaque.

_ «Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là?! Écoutez je ne sais pas qui vous êtes ni ce que vous me voulez mais arrêtez de me harceler! _Hurla t-elle._ »

Elle serra ses pauvres vêtements autour d'elle, soudainement prise de frissons. Dès qu'elle eut criée, elle vit une grande fragilité et vulnérabilité dans les yeux de l'inconnu qui la fit se sentir coupable. Le silence pesant fut brutalement détruit lorsque le bruit de gargouillement du ventre de son harceleur se fit entendre. Elle soupira, alla dans la cuisine et fit cuire une simple, mais assez conséquente, omelette. Elle sentait qu'il la scrutait derrière elle et ça la rendit mal à l'aise et nerveuse. Quand l'omelette fut cuite, elle la lui servit sur la table avec un verre d'eau. Il la regarda, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose en elle, puis commença à manger. Elle s'assit devant lui dans le silence le plus complet.

_ «Je n'ai pas de nom. Fit-il soudainement.»

La mage sursauta, surprise par cette brusque prise de parole.

_ «Le monde me rejette alors je n'ai pas de nom. _Expliqua t-il._ »

Elle ne sût pas quoi répondre et préféra se taire. Elle le contempla alors qu'il finissait son assiette. Quand il eut fini, il leva les yeux vers elle et ne put s'empêcher de retenir un frisson. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle brisa enfin le silence pensant.

_ «Comment ça le monde te rejette? _Demanda t-elle._  
_ Je ne peux me lier à rien ni à personne, c'est comme ça.  
_ C'est bien triste.  
_ Ce qui m'interpelle, c'est la raison pour laquelle j'arrive à te toucher 'normalement'.»

Elle le regarda, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

_ «Merci.  
_ De quoi? _Demanda t-elle, étonnée._  
_ De ce bref moment d'humanité.»

D'un coup, il disparut. Ça c'était si vite qu'elle se demandait si elle avait rêvé, mais la sensation intense qu'elle éprouvait lui assurait que ce n'était pas le cas. ' De la magie?...' S'interrogea t-elle.

Elle resta assise quelques instants puis secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. Prise d'une certaine poussée d'inspiration, elle fit rapidement la vaisselle et alla avancer son roman qui retraçait vaguement sa propre vie. Sans s'en être rendue compte, elle vit une heure bien avancée dans la soirée et bailla. Elle préféra se changer et aller se coucher. Dans son lit, elle se tourna et se retourna dans tous les sens, incapable de trouver le sommeil malgré son incroyable épuisement. L'absence de son radiateur personnel à ses côtés se faisait beaucoup sentir et elle regretta de lui avoir dit que ça irait bien et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de passer. Elle ne remarqua même pas qu'elle commençait à s'assoupir pendant qu'elle se lamentait. Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla à 10heures, ce qui était rare pour elle. Elle prit le temps de s'étirer puis de se laver et de se préparer. Sous la douche, elle repensa à l'étrange veille qu'elle avait vécu. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle était attirée et obsédée par l'homme qu'elle avait rencontrée. Elle décida donc d'aller lui rendre visite pour lui apporter à manger vers midi. 'Arrêtes de te trouver des excuses futiles Lucy. Tu n'y vas même pas pour savoir s'il mange bien.' Elle ordonna à sa voix intérieur de se taire, piquée dans sa fierté. Elle fit donc cuire 2 steaks ainsi que des pâtes. Elle se servit sa nourriture et mangea tranquillement.

_ «Luce! _S'exclama une voix._  
_ Natsu? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? _Demanda t-elle._  
_ Bah j'voulais voir si tu allais mieux évidemment!  
_ Oui ne t'inqu- NATSU!  
_ Mouish?»

Voyant le reste du repas qu'elle avait fait en plus être avidement avalé, elle soupira et ne répondit rien, habituée.

_ «Si tu vas mieux, on va à la guilde? _Proposa t-il._  
_ Non désolée... j'avais prévu quelque chose...  
_ Oh... _Fit-il, déçu._ Tant pis, tu nous rejoindras plus tard ok?  
_ Oui, promis. _Le rassura t-elle en souriant._ »

Elle vit son compagnon partir en lui faisant un grand signe de la main et se demanda ensuite ce qu'elle allait faire quand elle vit qu'il ne restait vraiment plus rien à manger. Regardant une nouvelle fois dans son réfrigérateur et dans les placards, elle décida simplement de faire un copieux sandwich avec plein de choses. Quand elle fut satisfaite, elle prit un sac, mit la sandwich dedans ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau et sorti. Arrivée dans la forêt, elle tenta du mieux qu'elle pouvait de se souvenir du chemin amenant au petit bosquet. Au bout de plusieurs minutes à tourner en rond elle soupira et appela Pyxis qui lui montra la direction à prendre et, pour se rappeler, elle sema des cailloux roses (Mais d'où est-ce qu'elle sort ça?!) le long du chemin. Quand elle arriva, elle ne trouva juste qu'une végétation morte. Elle s'inquiéta aussitôt mais se posa aussi plein de questions. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que ce si bel endroit se change en une sorte de cimetière? Elle fit donc demi-tour, sans savoir quoi faire d'autre mis à part rentrer chez elle.

_ «Lucy? _Fit une voix sortie de nulle part._  
_ Ouah! _Cria t-elle, surprise._  
_ Désolé. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?  
_ Et bien j'étais au bosquet pour venir te don-  
_ Tu sais, je passais juste par là la dernière fois, c'est pas comme si j'habitais là-bas.  
_ Oh, et tu habites où alors?  
_Nulle part. Je vague par ci par là.»

Elle le regarda, perplexe et étonnée. C'était rare de rencontrer un vagabond dans Fiore. C'était un mode de vie qu'elle ne comprenait pas beaucoup, mis à part pour l'indépendance.

_ «Tiens. _Fit-elle en lui tendant le sac.»_

Il la remercia poliment et il la mena à un autre endroit tranquille. Elle le regarda manger et il lui sembla qu'il était absorbé dans ses pensées. Ils s'allongèrent dans l'herbe, profitant de cette météo printanière si douce.

_ « Parle-moi de toi, Lucy.  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir?

_ Tout et n'importe quoi. Vois-tu je suis seul depuis très longtemps, j'ai rarement des conversations avec des gens.

_ Hum et bien... j'ai 18 ans, je suis née dans une famille aisée mais j'ai fuguée car je n'avais aucune liberté chez moi, mon père dictait mes mots et mes gestes, je n'avais pas le droit de faire ce que je voulais. Mais maintenant j'ai une autre famille et je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux.  
_ Ça doit être bien d'avoir des gens sûr qui compter.  
_ Si tu trouves ça bien, pourquoi tu ne fais pas en sorte que ça arrive pour toi? _Demanda t-elle, curieuse._ »

Elle crut voir un minuscule sourire se dessiner sur son visage d'habitude si froid et ne put s'empêcher de le fixer.

_ «J'ai bien quelqu'un... mais ce n'est pas de la confiance que j'ai envers lui, juste de l'espérance. Je pense bientôt le voir.  
_ De l'espérance?  
_ Tu n'as pas à savoir pourquoi. Juste que... je regrette beaucoup de chose dans ma longue vie, crois-moi. J'aimerais juste... trouver un moyen de stopper ces regrets et de vivre 'en paix'. _Expliqua t-il._ »

Elle l'écoutait vaguement, encore absorbé par cet homme qu'elle connaissait à peine. Il tourna la tête vers elle et elle put sentir son cœur s'emballer quand ses yeux croisèrent les siens. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui l'intriguait, qui l'attirait et elle se sentit comme nue face à lui et cette impression qu'il fouillait en elle la moindre information qui pouvait l'intéresser. Elle détourna les yeux et se redressa sur les fesses, gênée et rougissante.

_ «Pourquoi tu fais ça? _Marmonna t-elle._  
_ Pourquoi je fais quoi?»

Elle se tourna vers lui un peu rageusement.

_ «Quand je te vois j'ai l'impression d'être scrutée! Que tu me jauges, que tu me sondes, que tu m'épies de l'intérieur!  
_ A vrai dire... je me pose beaucoup de questions sur toi, c'est pour ça que tu as cette impression je suppose.  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir exactement? Dis moi, ça me met vraiment mal à l'aise.  
_ Comme je t'ai déjà dit, quand je suis avec toi il y a quelque chose qui ne se produit pas, une chose qui se produit toujours quand il y a quelque chose à côté de moi. C'est pour ça que je ne comprends pas, que ça m'intrigue.»

Elle ne répondit pas, de toute façon qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait répondre?  
Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Elle reprit son sac maintenant vide et partit en direction de sa guilde, puisqu'elle avait promis à Natsu qu'elle passerait le voir. Elle entra dans sa guilde et fut surprise de la voir calme. Elle haussa un sourcil, étonnée, et alla voir Erza qui mangeait un énième fraisier en discutant avec Mirajane.

_ «C'est étrangement calme dis donc!  
_ Oui, pour une fois. _Affirma Erza._  
_ Figures-toi que c'est grâce à Natsu! _Fit Mira._  
_ Nous cacherais-tu des choses Lucy? _Demanda la rousse menaçante._  
_ N-non voyons! Pourquoi?  
_ Natsu était tout déprimé aujourd'hui, il n'a pas déclenché de bagarre, même pas quand Grey l'a provoqué. Tu lui manquais tu sais, il nous l'a dit lui même. Ohhhh mais c'est trop mignon! _S'enthousiasma la démone._  
_ Arrêtes de te faire des films sérieux... _Soupira la blonde._  
_ Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Mirajane. _Se prononça Erza._  
_ Mais voyons ne dites pas n'importe quoi! Natsu est juste mon meilleur ami.  
_ On dit tous ça! _Fit Mira._  
_ Tu peux parler, tu crois qu'on ne te vois pas avec Fried?  
_ Mais ça n'a rien à voir! _Protesta la blanche._  
_ 'Ne fais pas aux autres ce que tu n'aimerais pas qu'on te fasse' chère Mirajane. _Dit Lucy en souriant._ »

Mirajane pesta gentiment entre ses dents. La constellationiste décida de rester à la guilde pour attendre son partenaire et commanda donc à manger. Elle attendit, elle attendit et attendit mais aucun Natsu ne se montra. Quand elle aperçut la revenante d'Edoras, elle lui demanda aussitôt si elle savait où il était et elle reçut comme réponse qu'il était simplement rentré chez lui. Elle soupira, déçue et décida de rentrer chez elle où elle fit son train-train quotidien de la soirée.

Le lendemain, elle eut une soudaine envie de ne rien faire. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle courrait dans tous les sens et qu'elle ne prenait pas la peine de se poser qu'elle commençait à avoir des cernes. Elle se rendormit puis, quand elle se leva enfin, elle fit son rituel de chaque matin, mais avec plus de lenteur, et décida qu'elle ne sortirait pas aujourd'hui. Elle en profita pour avancer son livre et se laisser aller à son imagination. Puis, quand elle en eut un peu marre, elle prit un autre bouquin qu'elle n'avait jamais fini de lire et le continua. Vers 20h, alors qu'elle était dans la salle de bain, elle entendit le son de la fenêtre s'ouvrir. Elle soupira en souriant, sachant qui c'était et sortit en fermant les yeux et en disant:

_ «Je t'ai déjà dit que tu devais passer par la porte Na- HEIN?! _Cria t-elle._ »

Elle regarda l'homme inconnu qu'elle appelle 'Smith' pour aller plus vite qui la scrutait, accroupit sur le rebord de sa fenêtre.

_ «Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?!  
_ Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose.  
_ Mais euh...  
_ Aies confiance.»

Son air déprimé et solitaire le rendit comme incapable de mentir. D'ailleurs, elle se demandait comment quelqu'un comme lui pourrait faire du mal a à des gens. Elle se résigna et soupira pour la centième fois de la journée. Elle griffonna un 'Je suis sortie' sur un papier au cas où quelqu'un viendrait ici et suivit le brun. Il lui ordonna gentiment de fermer ses yeux, ce qu'elle fit un peu à contre cœur après y avoir réfléchit. De ce fait, il dut lui prendre la main, mais fit attention de prendre celle qui n'était pas bandée, et une sorte de décharge électrique les parcourus tous les deux puis un sentiment confortable s'installa. 'Smith' prit d'un coup la jeune fille dans ses bras et il lui semblait qu'il était en train de gravir une longue montée. Dans son âme de fainéante, elle le remercia intérieurement de ne pas lui avoir fait monter ça. Au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes de montée, le sol sembla redevenir plat et il la posa par terre doucement. Il s'installa auprès d'elle et lui permit enfin d'ouvrir les yeux

Ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle. Une vue en hauteur de Magnolia, illuminée de toutes les couleurs en cette soirée , où les gens bavardaient amicalement entre eux alors que le ciel brillait de mille feux où les étoiles étaient plus belles que jamais. Elle pensa directement à ses esprits et se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublier ses clefs chez elle. Se rassurant que rien ne pouvait se passer, elle admira plus longtemps cette vue sans en détacher ses yeux. Elle était comme éblouie, charmée par une des plus belles choses qu'elle avait vu dans sa vie.

_ «C'est tout simplement magnifique... _Murmura Lucy._  
_ Mh. Acquiesça 'Smith'.  
_ Comment tu connais cet endroit?  
_ Je viens ici de temps en temps, c'est reposant.»

Une fois de plus le silence s'installa, non pas un silence gênant mais plutôt apaisant. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et remarqua, pour la première fois, son air décontracté. 'En fait... il était plutôt beau comme ça.' Pensa t-elle. Lucy n'avait pas honte d'admettre ce genre de choses et, comme absorbée, lui toucha lentement la joue avec son index. Il sursauta à moitié et tourna ses yeux noirs vers elle. Elle s'approcha de lui, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle en avait envie mais c'était comme l'attraction de deux aimants. Mais lorsque leurs lèvres allaient entrer en collision, il écarta brusquement la tête et la jeune blonde recula, blessée. 'Je dois probablement être la seule à ressentir ça...'.

_ «Je pense que... je vais y aller. Merci pour cette soirée. _Fit doucement Lucy._  
_ Attends Lucy je-  
_ Ne t'excuses pas, c'est pas la peine. Je pensais juste que... tu ressentais cette chose toi aussi, peu importe ce que c'est.»

Elle détourna la tête et il put lire dans ses yeux à quelle point elle était blessée. Alors qu'elle commençait à se lever et que les larmes commençaient à couler, il prit son poignet violemment et la fit tomber sur lui. Ils furent alors dans exactement la même position que quelques minutes auparavant. La jeune mage sentit alors son cœur s'accélérer et son regard droit dans le sien la fit rougir. Et puis, sans qu'il ne détourne la tête cette fois, leurs lèvres se scellèrent. Ce fut un baiser très chaste et tendre mais qui lui fit ressentir énormément d'émotions. Et puis, peu importe comment ça c'était produit, peu importe qui il était, peu importe ce qui allait se passer, elle se rendit compte qu'elle l'aimait. Un amour peu fougueux mais sincère. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, elle le regarda, perdue. Il lui fit simplement un petit sourire – et, oh, qu'est-ce qu'il était beau comme ça – et ils regardèrent ensemble le paysage.

La jeune blonde se réveilla dans une tente le lendemain et sortit pour voir où elle était.

_ «Ne t'inquiètes pas, je t'ai juste ramenée ici puisque tu t'es endormie hier soir. _Expliqua 'Smith'._  
_Oh...»

Elle entendit son ventre gargouiller et se gratta la tête, gênée. Amusé, il émit un petit rire pour la première fois et lui montra des viennoiseries qu'il avait apparemment acheté pour elle plus tôt dans la matinée. 'Oh et puis tant pis le régime!' Elle dévora les croissants comme si elle n'avait pas manger depuis des jours sous l'œil attendrit et amusé de son compagnon et ne put s'empêcher de rougir en se rendant compte à quel point elle devait être ridicule. Elle toussota, inconfortable, et commença à manger plus lentement. Par la position du soleil, il devait être environ 9h30 du matin.

_ «Lucy. _Appela t-il d'un ton sérieux._  
_ Oui?  
_ Je dois partir quelques jours, c'est quelque chose de très sérieux, je dois y aller.  
_ Ah... Je ne peux pas venir avec toi?  
_ Non, il ne vaut mieux pas.  
_ Tu pars quand?  
_ Je dois prendre un bateau d'ici 2 heures.»

Elle regarda le sol, ne sachant que dire ni que faire et son cœur se comprimait de peur et d'angoisse pour l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il lui prit sa tête dans ses mains et elle l'enlaça comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle ne le connaissait que depuis 3 jours et elle l'aimait déjà à ce point? Pourtant, elle ne s'imaginait pas du tout que son premier amour serait comme ça. Malgré sa réticence, elle hocha la tête et lui souhaita un bon voyage, sûre qu'ils se reverraient dans peu de temps. Elle rentra donc chez elle et prit une douche méritée. Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle vit Loki qui avait l'air un peu paniqué.

_ «Loki?  
_ Lucy! Mais où tu étais enfin?! Je t'ai cherché partout!  
_ Pourquoi? Il s'est passé quelque chose? _Demanda la blonde, inquiète._  
_ Non rien de spécial mais... Lucy... je pensais que ce n'était que passager mais il y a des moments où je n'arrive pas à te voir du monde des esprits et ça m'inquiète...  
_ Comment ça?  
_ Je ne sais pas, c'est étrange. C'est comme si quelque chose nous empêchait de te voir et de te surveiller. Fais attention à partir de maintenant s'il te plaît et gardes tes clefs sur toi.  
_ Comptes sur moi! _Lui fit-elle en souriant avant qu'il ne disparaisse.»_

Tout en allant à la guilde, elle repensa aux mots de son esprit. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment, et, la possibilité d'être hantée par quelque chose lui fit froid dans le dos. Elle passa les portes de sa guilde et, oh miracle, c'était calme!

_ «LUUCE! _Hurla son meilleur ami._  
_ LUSHYYYYYY! _Cria son autre meilleur ami._  
_ Natsu, Happy! _Fit-elle joyeusement, heureuse de les retrouver._  
_ Je t'ai cherché hier j'ai vu ton mot chez toi, tu étais où? _Demanda le mage._  
_ Dans un endroit magnifique pas loin d'ici, pourquoi?  
_ J'ai voulu suivre ton odeur mais j'ai rien senti. _Annonça t-il._  
_ Ah... étrange. En tout cas vous m'avez manqué tous les deux! _Ria t-elle en les serrant dans ses bras._  
_ Tush m'eutouffe Lushy. _Se plaignit Happy._  
_ Oh désolée. Au fait... pourquoi c'est si calme ici? Où sont Grey, Juvia, Erza, Cana et les autres?  
_ Bah... ils préparent leurs affaires bien sûr. _Fit Natsu comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde._  
_ Aye! Pour le départ sur l'île Tenro! _Ajouta Happy._ »

'Préparent leur affaires'... 'départ'... 'ïle Tenro'...

_ «MERDE!»

Elle se rua chez elle et prépara ses affaires, elle avait complètement oublié l'examen pour devenir mage de rang S! Elle avait promis à Cana qu'elle l'aiderait après avoir entendu son histoire (qui l'avait faite pleurer d'ailleurs). Elle enleva enfin son bandage qui couvrait sa main et elle était bien déterminée à gagner.

*** Time Skip. ***

Lucy était soulagée. Soulagée de ne pas être tombée sur Natsu ou Grey ou les deux femmes-démons et de s'en être sortie au 1er tour. Mais ... maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait devant l'homme ressemblant à une chèvre devant elle et qu'ils se faisaient battre, elle ressentait plutôt de la peur. Il avait vraiment une aura particulière et ça l'intriguait.

'Alors comme ça ils veulent établir un monde de la grande magie grâce à Zeref qui est ici?' Rien que d'entendre le nom de 'Zeref' elle eut peur. L'homme le plus maléfique de toute l'éternité, le plus noir, qui a créer des abominations qui ont fait tant de morts. Elle frissonna et pria pour ne jamais le rencontrer. Elle fut ramenée à la réalité lorsque Loki lui ordonna de partir et, pour la première fois, haussa le ton avec elle. Encore une fois, pour la deuxième fois en deux jours, son cœur se crispa. Abandonner son premier amour (certes ils allaient se revoir mais c'était dur quand même) et son esprit, c'était trop pour elle. Mais, quand elle vit la nouvelle clef du capricorne et sentit que son esprit allait bien, la lourde charge qui pesait sur son cœur s'envola et elle put enfin respirer de nouveau tranquillement. Ce qui la gênait plus particulièrement fut le fait que, depuis qu'elle était arriver sur cette île, elle avait une étrange impression mais la peur qu'elle avait pour ses amis lui faisait oublier ce sentiment. D'un coup, elle eut une révélation. La clef de l'énigme!

Mais, alors qu'elle expliquait à Cana ce qu'il fallait faire, elle se sentit soudainement très fatiguée et ne se rendit même pas compte que tout devint noir. Quand elle se réveilla, elle vit une grosse silhouette devant elle et se rendit compte que c'était un mage de Grimoire Heart. Commença alors l'étrange bataille, tantôt sérieuse et tantôt ridicule, entre les deux mages. Mais c'est alors qu'elle dévala la pente et, oh soulagement, Natsu! Ils se battirent ensemble, comme à la bonne époque. Et, malgré la douleur, ils n'abandonnèrent pas et il gagnèrent (assez bizarrement d'ailleurs).  
Les 3 amis partirent par là où Ultear s'était engagée. Alors qu'ils marchaient, ils virent une personne marcher un peu difficilement qui portait quelqu'un d'autre, apparemment beaucoup plus lourd. Natsu vit la marque de Grimoire Heart sur la cape de la jeune fille aux cheveux rose qu'on pouvait distinguer et se lança directement à sa poursuite. Trop handicapée, elle laissa son fardeau par terre et s'enfuit en courant et Natsu lança à la blonde qu'elle devait s'occuper de l'autre pendant qu'il l'a prenait en chasse.

Elle s'approcha donc doucement de la silhouette qui paraissait légèrement familière mais, avant qu'elle n'ait pu tendre le bras pour savoir qui c'était, elle entendit les voix paniquées de Caprico et de Loki et le nom 'Zeref'. Elle fut alors prise d'une peur incontrôlable et se retourna, prête à courir à toute vitesse, mais son bras fut agrippé et elle fut obligée de faire face à son agresseur. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et s'écarquillèrent.

_ «Lucy?»

Elle se dégagea rapidement, incapable de formuler un seul mot correctement. Il la vit trembler et remarqua sa marque rose sur sa main.

_ «T-tu es de Fairy Tail?!»

Elle ne répondit toujours pas, et regarda l'homme devant elle comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Il la prit dans ses bras.

_ «Tu ne devrais pas être ici Lucy. Pars, c'est dangereux. _Fit il._  
_ NE ME TOUCHE PAS! _Hurla t-elle en se dégageant._  
_ L-Lucy...  
_ Menteur. Tu n'es qu'un menteur et un tueur, Zeref. _Dit-elle comme si elle avait du poison dans la bouche et alors que ses larmes commençaient à couler._  
_ Écoute-moi Lucy. _Commença t-il en s'approchant.»_

Il la vit reculer, apeurée. Apeurée de lui. Il s'arrêta donc dans sa vaine tentative et la regarda dans les yeux, plus sincère que jamais.

_ «Je... Je ne voulais pas que tu le saches. Pas comme ça.  
_ De quoi? Que tu es le plus grand monstre de toute l'histoire de Fiore?!  
_ Je t'ai déjà dit Lucy que j'avais fait des choses horribles... Tu crois que j'en suis fier? En 400 ans d'existence, j'ai eu le temps de penser à énormément de chose, crois-moi. Il n'y a pas si longtemps encore je voulais juste pouvoir enfin mettre un terme à toutes ces souffrances qui me hantent. _Expliqua t-il_ _en se mettant également à pleurer.»_

Lucy le regarda, se demandant s'il disait oui ou non la vérité. La voyant hésiter et pleurer, il s'avança très rapidement et la prit fortement dans ses bras. Elle tenta de se débattre et de lui donner quelques coups de poings mais elle était soudainement devenue très faible et dépourvue d'énergie.

_ «Tu sais Lucy... c'est encore ce que je pensais i jours. Sauf que... tu es arrivée. Et, je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment mais tu m'as changé et tu m'as donné une raison de vivre et d'oublier mon passé. J'ai pensé à la raison pour laquelle ma magie ne se déclenche pas avec toi et la seule réponse qui me vient c'est que tu m'étais destinée. La vie... c'est quelque chose qui ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue si tu n'as pas de personne avec qui la vivre.»

Elle pleura de plus belle et son cœur fondit. 'Et alors quoi?' Elle se mit à réfléchir. ' Il y a deux jours tu l'aimais, hier tu l'aimais, et aujourd'hui tu ne l'aimes plus car tu découvres qui il est? Tu es stupide non?' Se fit-elle à elle-même. En regardant dans ses yeux remplit de larmes, de détresse, de peine mais aussi d'amour, elle vit que cet homme devant elle ne pourrait pas refaire ce qu'il a fait, redevenir ce monstre. Et... elle vit surtout que, peu importe qui il était, elle l'aimait. Elle fit alors l'énorme effort de mettre ses mains sur ses joues et lui plaça un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres mouillées. Ce simple geste traduisit l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un envers l'autre comme si ça avait duré depuis toujours. Ils restèrent quelques instants comme ça, et elle lui murmura 'Tu es pardonné pour cette fois.' avec un petit sourire. Mais, au bout d'un moment, ils durent se séparer et c'est à ce moment que l'énergie de Lucy sembla revenir.

_ «Je dois y aller... Retrouver ma guilde.  
_ Fais attention.»

Elle hocha la tête et se rua vers le campement. Puis, se dirigea vers l'ultime bataille contre Hadès avec Erza, Natsu, Grey, Wendy, Happy Lily et Carla.

** Time Skip **

_ «Vous avez invoquez Acnologia par vos actes maléfiques. Vous serez punis. Votre premier pêché est d'avoir invoqué Acnologia. Votre second pêché et de m'avoir fait oublier la valeur de la vie. _Fit Zeref avant de les 'punir'.»_

'Lucy... je t'en supplie... pars vite.' Pensa t-il.

Lucy POV.

'UN DRAGON! Comment ce peut-il?!' Hurla mentalement la blonde terrifiée pendant qu'elle courrait alors que son maître se sacrifiait. Ses larmes ne pouvaient pas être retenues, c'était son deuxième père qui se sacrifiait là pour qu'ils survivent!

Ne pouvant l'abandonner, ils décidèrent tous de lui venir en aide et ils retournèrent à l'endroit de la bataille. Elle donna tout ce qu'elle put, ainsi que tous ses camarades mais quand elle vit cette énorme chose encore en vie, elle perdit tout espoir et éclata en sanglot. Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie, c'était terrifiant. Elle espéra que Zeref soit parti et pria pour qu'elle, lui et sa guilde soient sains et saufs. Heureusement, Natsu était encore là pour lui donner de l'espoir. Ils se tinrent tous la main et prièrent pour rentrer à Fairy Tail pendant que le terrible souffle du dragon s'abattaient sur eux et Lucy jura entendre la voix de son aimé lui dire 'Je t'aime, pitié sois en vie.' avant que tout ne devienne noir.

→ 7 ans plus tard.

Quand elle se réveilla sur l'île Tenro, la première chose à quoi pensa Lucy fut Zeref et, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Magnolia et que ses amis s'occupèrent de choses en tout genre après les retrouvailles, elle inspecta toute la foret de fond en comble mais aucune trace de lui. Et puis, elle pensa à son père et décida d'aller le voir et peut-être qu'elle aurait des nouvelles de Zeref sur la route. La révélation de la mort de son père la brisa, certes ils n'avaient pas des bons termes mais il restait son père. Quand elle arriva enfin chez elle après 7 années, elle vit ce que son père lui avait laissé et elle craqua. Sa lettre fut tellement émouvante qu'elle put enfin dire 'Je t'aime aussi papa'. Quelque chose attira son attention. Une autre lettre. Elle la prit et la lu.

'Ma chère et tendre Lucy,

Je ne sais pas si tu liras un jour cette lettre. La vie sans toi est devenue trop dure, et je me punis tous les jours d'être séparé de toi et j'ai pris la décision de partir de ce monde, j'ai d'ailleurs trouvé un moyen. On se reverra donc bientôt. Si tu es en vie profites en pour moi s'il te plaît... ne fais pas comme moi. Tu es quelqu'un de fabuleux, de magique mais si je reste avec toi tu vas souffrir. Je t'aimerais toujours, Lucy.

~ Zeref. '

Elle éclata de nouveau en sanglots, cette journée était la pire de toute! A quoi ça sert de vivre, la vie est tellement triste!

_ «Lucy! On a trouvé du boulot! _Cria son meilleur ami._  
_ On va te ramener quelques boulettes Shirotsume!"

' Si tu es en vie, profites-en pour moi. ' Elle pensa à lui et sourit malgré son cœur brisé. 'Je t'aimerais aussi pour l'éternité'.

_ «Attendez! Je viens aussi!»

 **Fin.**

Hooooow la fin :( Sur le Zeref/Lucy.. c'est juste trop compliqué de faire une fin joyeuse.

Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
